Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd
Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd (戦国無双 Chronicle 2nd) is the revamp of Samurai Warriors Chronicles. According to the initial news report, it was made to answer the positive fan responses of the original title and is being revised to accommodate their requests. There are currently no plans to localize it in North America. The producer says this title is not a completely new title; the main scenario, particular stages, and character movesets remain relatively unchanged. It is targeted towards consumers who may have played or interested fans who have not yet played Samurai Warriors Chronicles. Consumers who pre-order the title can receive a downloadable serial code of military themed clothing for their protagonists. Early buyers can obtain another outfit and music. Gamecity Shopping is also offering a special postcard signed by the voice actors appearing in Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki. Changes *Players are still required to create their protagonist like the original game. However, these characters' faces, voices, and hairstyles can now be customized in this game. New clothing options will be included as well. *The main Story Mode allows multiple story paths and endings for a single protagonist. Players can track their progress by viewing a laid out chart. There are a total of 70 possible stages in the game. *Stories for the new characters and their relations with the playable cast are included in the game. The returning cast also receive new events. *Twenty new items and fifty-seven new rare weapons are in the game. *Music can be changed during battle. *A new multi-player friendly competitive mode called "Moushou Enbu" is added. Players can wirelessly connect with players or play by themselves to compete and compare their high scores of unique missions within this mode. **There are 16 scenarios available in this mode. Three of the maps resemble those seen in Challenge Mode from previous titles. Their objectives include racing to reach a designated target, defeating hundreds of soldiers in a given time limit, and eliminating enemy officers. *Trading has been improved to the point that any player can simply request the preferred weapon they desire from another player. *A new set of routine online messages from the developers were sent to players. *Downloadable content will include scenarios, edit character parts, and music. DLC from the previous game can be transferred to the revamp if the player has save data of the original. Characters Three new playable characters are being added to the returning Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden cast. They are apparently highly requested figures from Japanese fans. *Takatora Tōdō *Naotora Ii *Munenori Yagyū Goemon Ishikawa, Musashi Miyamoto, Kojirō Sasaki, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Benkei, Kiyomori Taira, Shuten Dōji, Susano'o, and Gyūki appear as guest NPCs in the game's multiplayer mode. Stages Two new battles are in the game: *Hitotori Bridge *Kōzuki Castle Expansions/Spin-offs *''Sengoku Musou Shoot'' Related Media A live press event for the game took place on August 10th. Fans could apply to attend the event in person until August 1st. A bag of merchandise including a colored paper containing autographs for the new voice actors in this game was given to attendees. The game will also be present at Tokyo Game Show 2012. Starting on June 15, 2012 the Samurai Warriors versions of Kiyomasa and Gracia are going to appear on Kumamoto Taxis. People who take rides in the specially decorated cars can obtain a special postcards to celebrate the collaboration. Five lucky fans who attended the June 29 - June 30 Orix Buffaloes games had a chance to win a free copy of Sengoku Musou 3 Z or Sengoku Musou 3 Z: Special. A similar Koei booth was set up at the baseball team's publicity event Bs Osaka Natsu no Jin. The first 5,000 attendees could obtain a Samurai Warriors themed "lucky card" ticket for the video game. Publicity for Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd was present at these events. Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki took place on September 1st at Nakano Sunplaza. It had an event exclusive CD for fans with image songs for Kanetsugu and Takatora. Fans with a Facebook account could log in and participate in a survey to decide which character should be the model for long cushion covers. These covers could be purchased at the event. The covers are so far targeting female audience with Yukimura, Mitsunari, and Masamune. A Twitter campaign was held in mid July to the end of August. Fans could roleplay as one of the game's characters and answer a quote directed to them. The winning lines were read aloud by the series's voice actors at the event. *July 19 - July 25: "You are Yukimura Sanada!" Kanetsugu says to you, "I ask of you, Yukimura. Why fight a war you know you cannot win?" You reply, "To always be fair and bold, and to never flee from my shortcomings! At least, that's what my sister-in-law told me to say." *July 25 - August 1: "You are Motochika Chōsokabe!" Mitsuhide approaches you and asks, "You came here because you are my good friend. Would you happen to know what this means?" You answer, "Do you not know of the festival being held in Nagano tonight? I came here to party!" *August 2 - August 8: "You are Sakon Shima!" Mitsunari notices you and inquires, "What do you want?" You explain, "It's time to start the bean throwing festival, but I'm short one demon. Can you act the part, my lord? You already have the horns." *August 9 - August 22: "You are Hanbei Takenaka!" Takatora senses your presence and rudely exclaims, "Who's there?!" You stutter, "Uh, it's just me, but don't try to start something now. I really need the money, so transfer the deposit into my account!" *August 23 - August 29: "You are Masamune Date!" Kanetsugu questions, "Then, tell me. What type of world would you create?" You answer in a sinister voice, "(chuckles) ... A land ruled by chaos... Ah, wait, no! That wasn't me at all! Strike that from the record, imbecile!" A character image song CD called Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd Zan - Gekika Ougi will be available for sale on September 25, 2012. It will include two of the three new characters and new character image songs. It shares the same date as Musou Orochi Konton Meidou [CHAOS BEAT]. Another collaboration image with the live action film, Nobou no Shiro, is available for downloading. Like the last wallpaper, this image features Mitsunari in both mediums and can be downloaded at both the game and film's websites. The Samurai Warriors Masamune is Koei-Tecmo's mascot for their collaboration with three different organizations in Miyagi Prefecture dedicated to preserving and celebrating Masamune's historical contributions. Their project is a real escape game –or a family friendly Masamune inspired trivia game filled with various brain teasers– called Real Takakura Sagashi Game in Miyagi ~Masamune no Kakushi Saihou~. The game's setting is a treasure hunt in which participants solve puzzles and follow a printed map to find Masamune's "lost treasure". One participant who finds the treasure and registers their name can win a free Nintendo 3DS and a copy of this game. A variety DVD and CD titled Sengoku Musou Bushou Yuugi is scheduled to be available for purchase on March 27, 2013. The DVD records voice actors from the series chatting and acting to their character roles and the CD includes new character songs. A live event to celebrate the new merchandise, Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi Gaiden ~Tsujin! Gi no Chikai~, is scheduled to take place on March 30, 2013. Samurai Warriors characters are being used as visual mascots for ANA and MARIERIKA's collaboration project, SKY EYE ~Sorakara no Message~. Gallery Swchr2nd-noboushiro-collaboration.jpg|Nobou no Shiro collaboration image Swchr2nd-miyagi-collaboration.jpg|Masamune treasure hunt collaboration image External Links *Official Japanese website, Official product page Category:Games